


Precious Moments

by chaotic_trash_gremlin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Flashback, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Good for them, M/M, My God these bitches gay, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sokka's go-to pickup lines are puns, nblm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_trash_gremlin/pseuds/chaotic_trash_gremlin
Summary: “What’s your most precious memory?”Sokka shifted his gaze to the ceiling, briefly pursing his lips while Zuko carded his fingers through his hair. “Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little parking lot late at night, eating those disgusting fries from the gas station with the broken sign.”[Or, Sokka convinces Zuko to do the '36 Questions to Fall in Love' thing, and the two reminisce on bad fries and worse puns.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 385





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr: https://bit.ly/3ezYNLe
> 
> (sorry I'm still trying to learn how to hyperlink in ao3 ;-;)

“Sokka, seriously? Do we really have to do this? All of it? There’s so many questions,” Zuko sighed in exasperation, flicking his finger to dramatically scroll to the bottom of the page.

The two sat in bed together, Sokka sprawled diagonally across the bed to rest his head in Zuko’s lap, probably so Zuko could play with his loose hair, but also so he could gesture emphatically _right in Zuko’s face_ , like he was doing now. “Yeah, there’s thirty-six, that’s why it’s called ‘The 36 Questions That Lead to Love,’ duh.”

“We’ve been dating for _four years_ , I think how much I love you has been well esta-“

“Hush, lover boy, and read me the next question.”

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Zuko scrolled back to the right point on the page. “Number seventeen - ” He spared a pointed glance at Sokka, who in turn fixed him with a radiant grin that made Zuko’s heart feel like it had outgrown his ribcage. “- What’s your most precious memory?”

Sokka shifted his gaze to the ceiling, briefly pursing his lips while Zuko carded his fingers through his hair. Sokka’s face overtaken by a soft smile once again, he said, “Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little parking lot late at night, eating those disgusting fries from the gas station with the broken sign.”

“What? Seriously? Why?”

***

It was nearing midnight when Sokka burst into Zuko’s dorm room without knocking. Luckily for both boys’ pride, Zuko was only hunched over his intro to economics textbook, desperately trying to understand monopolistic competition.

“Damn it, Sokka, would it kill you to knock?! I could have been – “

“Been what? Studying for your exam tomorrow?” Sokka grinned cheekily, giving Zuko heart palpitations that delayed him processing that somehow, for some reason, Sokka remembered he had an exam tomorrow? Before Zuko could question it, Sokka jingled his keys and continued, “C’mon, dude, I’m craving fries. I can’t get shit but, like, fucking $30 rustic-press fair-trade organic radish juice in this gentrified excuse for a town.”

“Sokka – what, that’s not even a thing – and – NO. I have an exam tomorrow!” Zuko flailed his textbook in the air for effect.

Sokka cocked an eyebrow. “And how many hours have you been studying for it?”

“Not enough,” Zuko muttered under his breath.

“How many?”

“Like… six?”

“Okay, that’s like, clinically too many. You’re too stressed to absorb jack shit at this point. You need _fries_ , man.” Zuko’s hallmate backed out of the room slowly before turning on his heel and starting down the hall.

Zuko groaned, tossing his textbook aside and rushing to throw on a sweatshirt and shoes before hurrying down the hall after Sokka.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were cruising down the highway, as Sokka called it, “adventuring” for food. Zuko had taken the aux in an attempt to distract himself from the way the warm spring breeze spilled through Sokka’s window, teasing locks of hair out of his wolftail to frame his face.

God, Zuko was so _gay_.

“Aha! There!” Sokka broke off his steering wheel Fall Out Boy finger-drum solo to point at a flickering, tarnished sign off the next exit.

“Sokka, that looks like a place where people get murdered.”

“Hey, high risk, high reward, buddy, I thought they taught you finance majors that. Dives like this are where you find the best food, period.” Sokka pulled up to the gas station, ignoring the pumps with ‘Out of Order’ signs hung on them.

“You’re an idiot,” Zuko sighed as Sokka all but leapt out of the car, bounding through the door and making a beeline for the hot foods before Zuko even shut his door. When Zuko caught up to him, he was contemplating a selection of hot dogs, fried chicken, and a couple sad, sad baskets of fries.

“Please don’t get the chicken. I’m not gonna take care of you when you get food poisoning,” Zuko muttered.

“Relax, I was just wondering how many things of fries I should get. Do you want some?”

“I’m not eating that.”

“Dude, c’mon, it’s just fries.”

“Absolutely not.”

Sokka bought him a basket of fries. 

After Zuko’s repeated complaints about the creepiness of the gas station, Sokka drove to an empty parking lot, where they laid on the hood of the car, warmed by the cooling engine, transfixed by the stars. With Sokka pointing out constellations and rambling about the myths behind their names and other random space facts, Zuko could almost ignore how truly terrible the greasy gas station fries were.

After he’d finished describing all of the constellations in the swath of sky they faced, Sokka paused and turned to Zuko, a hint of a grin tugging at his lips. “I know everything about the constellations. Some might even say my knowledge of the night sky is… _astronomical_.” He wiggled his eyebrows, clearly very pleased with himself.

Maybe it was how tired he was, or how stressed he’d been the last few days, or the surprising comfort he felt here, alone with Sokka under the night sky, but Zuko actually started laughing, laughing so hard he snorted (god, he was going to be absolutely _mortified_ about that later) at Sokka’s stupid, stupid pun.

If Zuko had looked, he would have seen Sokka’s face, illuminated softly in the light of the moon, with bright blue eyes mesmerized, fixed on Zuko.

***

“Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.” Sokka reached up to trace the corner of Zuko’s mouth with his thumb, fingers ghosting over his check to cradle his jaw. “That was when I realized I was an absolute gonner.”

“You big sap,” Zuko couldn’t resist smiling, sweet and genuine, before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka may or may not have hit Zuko with an "I told you so, these questions WORK!!!" after this.
> 
> The 36 Questions to Fall in Love are a real thing and you can find them here if you want lol: http://36questionsinlove.com/
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @just-another-trans-twink


End file.
